


溝通

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 我不知道這麼短的東西能不能po這裡？總之是想像康納跟900的相處模式時冒出的腦洞
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	溝通

**追查嫌犯中，Anderson與Reed兩組在不同樓層**

RK900：（效率第一。）『判斷需要對此做出武力應對。』

RK800：（你腦袋裝屎？）『否決。談判優先，成功機率為30%以下時再行武力襲擊。』

RK900：（有機會避免人員傷亡及彈藥耗損以確保往後效率，30%在時間與成功率分配上十分恰當，可以採納。）『同意。』

RK800：『聽我指令，等我跟對方……喂？RK900？收到請回報——』……該死！

Lt. Anderson：怎樣了？

RK800：RK900對我關閉了通聯訊號。

Lt. Anderson：好吧，那我猜我們只能趕在他又把嫌疑人打成重度傷殘前——

**遠方傳來機關槍聲音及慘叫聲**

Lt. Anderson：……

RK800：……

Det. Reed：**氣喘吁吁** 你們看到那個該死的塑膠渾蛋嗎？他把我跟線人綁一起就他媽的不見了！

Lt. Anderson：康納，結案報告給你寫，我不想去看傑弗瑞的臉色

**Author's Note:**

> RK900：所以你招不招？  
> 嫌犯：我什麼也不知道啊幹！  
> RK900：（判斷為死不承認、無法溝通——機率為0%。）**抬起槍**


End file.
